


Baby!Carter

by iblamethenubbins



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Baby!Carter, Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethenubbins/pseuds/iblamethenubbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter has been turned back into a 3-year-old adorable menace, causing havoc in the SGC and Jack's heart to melt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby!Carter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82202) by Jessa4865. 



                                                         

 


End file.
